A Shoulder to Cry On
by T. Oswin-Oswald
Summary: A Once Upon a Time FanFic with a character (Gabby Schultz) that I invented :) Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes Review and pass it on :) God Bless Taylor


David sat at the kitchen table, his wife seated to his right. Across from them, nineteen year old Gabby Schultz fiddled with the remainders of her dinner. The entire night had consisted of awkward silences at random intervals. Several times Snow had valiantly tried to break the silence with a casual conversation starter here or there, only for Gabby to give a simple response and resume the silence.

"So," Snow began, trying one more time. "David tells e you're very good…at picking up garbage."  
"Don't misspell my name on the plaque you'll put up in the 'Community Service Hall of Fame'." Gabby responded dryly.  
"What Snow meant was, you're a hard worker Gabby." Davis smiled awkwardly. Gabby answered him with a mock smile and raised eyebrows, still eying her plate as she moved her broccoli around with her fork.

Snow rose hastily. "Who wants pie?" She said, smiling. David jumped up just as quick.  
"I do, I'll get the plates." Together, the couple went into the small kitchen, Snow leaning on the counter, rubbing her forehead. "This is a total disaster!" She whispered. David grabbed her shoulders gently. "It's not all that bad." Snow rolled her eyes.  
"Well that's the understatement of the century. I can't get two words out of that girl!"  
David laughed, "Oh come on," he said. "That comment about the 'Community Service Hall of Fame' was at _least _fifteen or sixteen."  
Snow looked down. "David…"  
He put his hands on her face, holding her head in his hands. "In our land she was left alone at age twelve. She had no one to care for her or even talk to; it's going to take some time to get her to open up."

Snow sighed. She knew her husband was right. Back in the enchanted forest, Gabby was Lox E. Gold, daughter of the Chief of the great Bear Hunting Tribe. Her mother and father were both killed in front of her by a small pack of three gigantic grizzlies. After that day, Gabby lived alone in the forest, setting traps for harmful animals that threatened villages.

Snow and David grabbed the plates and pie and headed back into the dining room. Gabby was standing in the doorway putting her scarf on. "You're leaving?" Snow asked, putting the pie down.  
"I've got a long walk home and I have to check my traps in the forest on the way."  
David helped her put her coat on, which she denied at first, but gave in for his sake. "I'll drive you both ways." He offered.  
"No," Gabby said. "No, I prefer to walk." She said thank you-or the closest thing to it-and walked out the door.

The night air was cold and fresh. She took a deep breath and then started walking. When she reached the docks, she took a break on the nearby bench and look out over the water. So clam, the moonlight dancing off it. She wished she could be as clam as that water.

"Nice night for a whiff of sea air eh?" A voice said from behind her. Gabby turned and saw James Hook standing, leather coat and all, in the middle of the sidewalk. "What brings a member of the Bear Hunting Tribe to the docks?"

"None of your business." Was her quick reply, before turning back towards the water. She could hear his footsteps getting closer until he was beside her on the bench. "Can I help you with something?" She snapped.  
"You can tell me why you're in such a sour mood." He said, almost laughing.  
"You've got some nerve asking so many personal questions."  
"Oh I have have I? You see that's interesting, because _you _have got some nerve speaking to me in that manner. I'm a pirate, do you have any idea what we do to lassies that talk to us such?"  
"I'm trembling in my boots." Gabby said sarcastically. With that, she rose and continued her walk home. Within seconds, Hook was beside her.  
"You didn't really think it would be that easy to get away from me," he said. "I'm not so easily averted."  
"Just my luck." She said, picking up the pace. Hook let out a slight laugh and hurried after her.  
"Come on, let's chat. I've got nothing better to do tonight, and a pretty lass like yourself shouldn't be alone."  
"Back off and leave me alone!" Gabby snapped. Hook stood, slightly taken aback by her outburst. She stared at him, then turned and walked away.  
"You're parents really did a number on you eh love?"  
Gabby stopped clenched her fists and turned around. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked sharply, walking towards him.  
"Well, you have the attitude of one who has been abandoned as a small child by one or both of your parents. Although, given you current attitude, I don't blame them-"  
Gabby slapped him. "Bastard!" She shouted, grabbing his coat collar. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my parents like that!"  
"Ah, touched a nerve there did I?"  
She pushed him away and adjusted her jacket. "You think you're so clever don't you?" she said. "One look and you've got me all figured out. Well you're wrong about me and you're wrong about my parents. They didn't leave me, they we killed! You hear me? Killed!"  
"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Hook said. Gabby, to enraged, didn't hear him.  
"I was twelve years old when it happened too. Twelve years old and I watched the whole thing. Three bears came out of nowhere and ripped them to shreds! And I _watched_. Do you have any idea what that was like? Watching your parents get torn apart right in front of you? So, excuse me if I'm not the chatting type at the moment. Why don't you try again eight years ago before I became my own parent?" 

She wiped her chin and stood breathless on the sidewalk. Her hands shook as she fought back the sudden urge to cry. Hook just stared at her, a blank look on his face. Gabby, turning to walk away, took one step and felt dizzy. She grabbed the wooden railing for support and fell to her knees. Hook rushed over and stood above her, the pained look on her face pulled at his [rusty] heartstrings.  
"I was twelve years old," she said, more to herself than to him. "Why did they leave me?" 

Hook casually sat down beside her, resting his arms on his knees. Gabby shook her head and looked around, biting her bottom lip. "People are being so nice to me and all I can do is scowl. Why? Why can't I return their kindness? Why can't I open up like they want me to?"  
Hook rested his head on the wooden beam he was leaning against.  
"Eight years without a shoulder to cry on, sort of makes it hard to accept one when it's finally offered."  
Gabby looked up at him. He could see how hard she was trying to hold back the sobs.  
"I'm not like that-I can't just-it too hard to…"  
"I know." Hook said.  
She hung her head and began to shake, sobbing silently. He leaned in close and put his hand on her back.  
"Us being honest with each other and all, how do you feel about a shoulder covered in the highest quality pirate leather?"  
Gabby stared blankly at him for a moment, then, slowly, she placed her head on his shoulder. Within seconds, nine years of bottled up sobs found their way out. She wrapped her arms around Hook's neck and sobbed openly for the first time in a long time.

Hook said nothing. He just sat there, offering the strong embrace she so desperately wanted. Acting as the rock she so desperately needed.


End file.
